Flora's sercet
by puzzlemistress
Summary: It all started with a sleepover. And the boys spying on the girls. Will the guys get caught at Alfea. Will Flora finally tell Helia the truth. READ TO FIND OUT! (This is a pre squel to Winx Vacation. This explains how she became a panther and how heila and the gang found out.)
1. The sercet

Flora pov

There are things you have to be honest about. In my eye I can't be honest. It suck! What makes it worst is that I have to lie to my own boyfriend Heila. This big secret is I'm a panther. That's right I turn in a blood thirsty cat. If Heila knew he would freak out and break up with me. I have to be extra careful when we cuddle. When I'm in a relax state I turn into a smaller cuter version of me. I curl in a ball and lay on his chest, then quickly transform back before he can see. The girls are planing a sleepover so I got off the phone with Heila and I got dressed in my fluff pink pj. All the others were already dressed and we were watching a scary movie, "Blood Bath 2 Summer Camp Rang of Terror."

Heila pov

Flora has been acting weird these past couple if days. She told me that she could handle it and I will give her all the time she needs. I love her too much.

"I'm so bored!" Riven complained.

"Then read a book." I yelled to him.

"I heard the girls are having a sleep over. Lets go spy on them." Brandon said with enthusiam.

"No! They deserve to have some time to themselves." Nabu said.

"We can see what the girls think of us." Sky said.

"Not you too Sky." I begged.

"You want to know what's up with Flora, come on then." Timmy commented.

"Alright fine I'll go. But for 10 mins. That's it." I felt so guilty. We get to the girls dorm we hear them scream.

"Musa turn it off!" Stella screamed.

"Alright. You big babies." Muss said.

"We aren't stone blood like you and Riven." Layla said

"Oh boo hoo. Lets play truth or dare." Musa said

"Alright but we have to ask Flora something first." Bloom said.

"Ask her what." I mumbled.

"Did you tell Heila yet?" Techna asked.

"No. I'm scared to. I love him so much. He'll leave me if I did." Flora said through her tears.

"Flora he loves you very much. He would want you to be honest. That's why he loves you. He is going to find out sometime. Might as well be from you." Layla said. I could still hear her hiccups coming from the door.

"Flo, want me to coco?" Musa asked

"What the hell is _coco_?" Riven asked.

"The stuff bear I gave her for her birthday. It's a mix of a bear and a lady bug." I explained.

"There you go." Musa said.

"Thank you. Now lets have some fun." My princess said. I can hear the smile on her face.

"Aright Bloom truth or dare" Tech asked

"Truth." Bloom replied.

"What's the one thing you never told Sky." Tech asked

"My middle name."

"What is it?" Stella asked

"Luna." She said

"That is such a nice name." Sky mumbled.

"Ok Flora truth or dare."

"Truth." She said

"What's the one physical attraction about Heila." I blushed at this.

"His neck." She said plainly.

"How." They all screamed through there giggles.

"Yeah how?" I asked quietly.

"You all know my little problem and I found out his blood type from tech. I always have this craving for B- blood. All I want to do is push him up against a wall and just drain him of his blood. Ah! I get shivers just thinking about it." She said happily.

"What is with your girlfriend?" Brandon said.

"To be honest I don't know." I said

"Ok I have to ask you another on Flo. What the one thing you never told Heila about your past." Stella asked

"You know the most dangerous list of all the planets."

"Yeah."

"I am the first and only female ever to make the list."

"What?!" They all screamed

"What?!" We all said quietly.

"Don't believe me look it up."

"Timmy." We all looked at him

"I got it. Come look." We look no the screen and there my Flora. She wore all black with a dark purple eye liner. She looked kinda hot.

"Well you got a fighter on your hands Heila." Nabu said patting my shoulder.

"Anything else Flora."

"You can never tell Heila this. Not even your boyfriends."

"We swear. The girl code honor." They all said.

"Let me show you instead." I heard a drawer open and close. I heard her sit back down.

"Don't say it out loud." I heard a couple of gasps and a sniffle.

"Flora. Why do you need that?" Techna asked slowly.

"It's for my gums. I have a lot of dental problems so I need to chew in it for a long time. Please don't tell anyone. The last time it happened I got laughed at."

"Don't worry we won't laugh. We all have embarrassing moments in life. I sneezed on Brandon once."

"I broke Sky nose before."

"I accidentally kicked Riven in the nuts."

"I accidentally call Nabu by my exs name."

"You know what. I'm gonna call Heila right now a tell him I want to come clean."

"After the pillow fight!" Stella screamed. We heard other screams and decide to had back to our dorms. I was excited to hear what Flora had to say to me tomorrow.


	2. The truth

Flora's pov

Today was the day I was going to tell Heila the truth. I was terrified to death of his reaction. I knew that he was going to break up with me but I have to be a big girl a do it. I was on the rock at me and Heila's favorite spot. I think of every possible way Heila could respond with. It brought me to tears just thinking about it. I look up to see Heila walking up to me with a blanket. I get up and run to him. He drops the blanket and opens his for me. I cry in his chest as he rubs my back.

"It's ok Flora. I got ya know. I'll protect you. Sh. Sh." He tried to sooth me. He held me for several more minutes then let me go.

"You wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes. Please don't be mad. I only did it to protect you."

"It's my job to protect you. I understand you have secrets and problem that you can deal with. You are a big girl and I know you can handle yourself. Now do you want to tell me what is going on."

"Sit down first." He sat down on the grass I wanted to tell him the not so serious news first.

"Ok. The first secret is that I'm just a fairy." My hand was shaking. Heila took my hand in his.

"It's ok. Just breathe."

"I'm a panther."

Heila pov

She is a what! I never guessed that she would be a panther.

"Flora it's ok. How are you even a panther for one?"

"I asked for it. When a child back home is ask what they want their destiny to be they have to chose between a panther or a fairy. My sisters chose to be fairies. I on the other hand wanted to be both. So I asked to be a hybrid. The ancestors were surprised that I wanted that life so they granted it to me."

"Why did you tell earlier?"

"I didn't want you to call me a freak. I was going to tell you. Are you mad?"

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm not the beautiful fairy you want." She had tears in her eyes.

"You will always be the beautiful fairy I fell head over heel for. Panther or not. Can- can you show me your form?"

"Ok. Just don't scream."

She stood up and transformed into a black cat. She looked intimidating all black out. But she still looked beautiful. She walked over to me looking as proud as ever and just looked at me. She push me down so I was laying down. She walked around me in a slow predator type way. She did this 4 time. I was scared about what would she would do to me. She stopped right in front of me. I would try and get up but she would let out a low growl at me. Then she nuzzled her face in my stomach and started to purr. I guess she was trying to figure out who I was. I stroked her soft fur and she purred even louder. She sat up and transformed back to a human.

"Did I freak you out?"

"That was the most scariest and most hottest thing I have ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yes. The way you were circling around me I was kinda scared. You looked so graceful. So gorgeous."

"Actually there is 1 more form. It's when I'm at rest. You told me that whenever we lay down together you feel a bundle of warm on top of you. That's me."

"Can you show me?"

"Ok." She closed her eyes and she transformed into a small little black ball. She looked at me with confusion and amusement.

"Meow." She squeaked. I couldn't take it anymore. I pick her up and held her to my chest. She was trying to scratch me with her tiny paws.

"You are so cute." I cooed her. She just kept playing. She got out of the embrace and ran circles around me. Pouncing on and off my leg. She got behind me and I felt something tug my hair. I feel something on top of my head. It's tiny Flora asleep. I pick her up and she transforms back waking up.

"Well."

"That was the cutest I have ever seen you." She blushed

"Really."

"Yes. I love you so much no matter what you look like."

"Good. Cause I have to tell you something else."

"Anything my little kitty." I said tickling her chin. She laughed and pulled away.

"Have you ever been on the most dangerous site?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I am the first and only female to ever make the list."

"How do you even get on that list?"

"I honestly don't know. My whole family is on the list so I guess I just made the list due to my family stats."

"Anything else." She gave me a smirk on her face.

"One thing. Close your eyes" she said slowly. I shut her eyes giving her control.

Flora pov

I told Heila almost everything. And he is perfectly fine with it. I have to live with my fantasy first. I push him down so he is laying flat on his back. I make my way to his neck. I active my fangs and kiss his neck.

"What ever you do, don't move."

"I trust you."

"Good. This is gonna sting a little." I clamp down on his neck a drain him. Not all of his blood, just enough to satisfy me. After about 2 mins, I let go of his neck, cut my wrist with my teeth, and heal his neck. I retract my fangs and wipe my face.

"How did that feel?" I asked shyly.

"It felt weird. And yet pleasant at the same time."

"I always wanted to do that."

"Is that the last secret Flora?"

"Well. One. But its really embarrassing."

"Just tell me. I promise not to say anything. Unless you want me to."

"Iusateetingring." I said in a low fast mumble

"Say that one more time."

"I use a teething ring." He looked at me with wide eyes. I started to cry in my hands. I was so embarrassed. I wanted to run away and hide in a cave. I started to get up and leave but Heila grabbed my hand.

"Honey it's ok. I don't care."

"Yes you do. You think I'm a baby and your gonna leave me for someone better." I said in a sob. He grabbed my waist and rubbed my sides.

"I would never leave you. Not over something like that. I love you. Fur and all."

"Oh Heila. I love you too." We shared a passionate kiss and we sat back down.

"Flora I have to tell you something."

"What is it honey?"

"We heard that you girls were have a sleep over and the others made me go. I didn't want to but I really didn't have a chose. I knew everything before you told me. Except for the ring and you being a panther. I'm sorry Flora. I really am. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. I'm glad you were already prepared for the news."

"Thank you my little fighter. Lay with me please?"

"Ok. But if you have a messed up thumb don't be mad."

"Why would I have a messed up thumb."

"Because I have gum problem and I have to chew something in my sleep."

"I don't mind. Now come here you." I curled up in his side. I let out a loud yawn and fell asleep. I knew I did the right thing. I loved him and he loved me. Even with a couple of fangs.


End file.
